Find A Way
by Tumainii
Summary: Story to go along with the song "Find A Way" by safety Suit. LEMON


Music story whatever lol x3  
enjoy!  
I'll give link to the song to  
I LOVE this band and I'm obsessive with them 33  
LEMON DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.

That is the song! vvvv

.com/watch?v=9-WCucYnED0&feature=related  
XXX

Yugi's memory and vision whirled, the next thing he knew Yami, his secret crush, was in front of him ready for their final battle. Again everything seemed to come at him to fast; he didn't even remember half of the battle, he had forgotten that his friends and grandfather were just next to him. All he knew at the moment was the battle was won, and Yami was leaving.

(Hold on…  
What's the rush?  
What's the rush?  
We're…not done are we?)

Yami was just about to walk through the gate when Yugi called out with tears in his eyes "W-wait Yami!" His voice broke as he struggled to keep back sobs. Yami turned back around to comfort his light when Yugi crashed their bodies together in a tight embrace. Yami was taken aback for a moment before wrapping his arms around the smaller teen.

(Cause I don't need to change this…  
Atmosphere we've made if…  
You can stay one more hour…  
Can you stay one more hour?)

Yugi buried his head in Yami's strong chest soaking his shirt with tears "Please stay…" Yugi pleaded letting out a sob. Yami looked down at Yugi with concern and longing in his eyes, he truly wanted to stay but was that the right choice? He felt Yugi tighten his grip in another silent plea. The light behind them coming from the entrance suddenly grew brighter and seemed to wrap around the pair. Both boys closed their eyes to the blinding light. The light felt cold but welcoming, caressing their skin with soft nips.  
Yugi opened his eyes to find them in Yami's soul room, the one he attained from the puzzle. The boys looked around puzzled for a moment before Yami spoke up "Seems the Gods have given me a little more time with you, Aibou."

(You know I'm gunna find a way…  
To let you have your way with me…  
You know I'm gunna find the time…  
to catch your hand and make you… stay…)

Yugi blushed at his nick name, he loved it but also hated it. 'Aibou', meaning partner, the one word sent his stomach into an array of knots with sickening sadness and wonderful butterflies. The word seemed innocent enough, and maybe that was all it was, a word. But Yugi wanted, needed to know there was a double meaning…that maybe Yami felt the same way as he did…

(Hold on…  
I'll be here when it's…  
All done, you know…  
Cause what's the point in chasing?  
If I can't enjoy your face if…  
We can't be wrong tonight…  
Can we be wrong tonight…?)

Yugi's felt tears of fear spring in his eyes, but what was he scared of? The fact that Yami would reject him? Or take him and then leave? Yami hugged him closer and rubbed small circles on his back trying to comfort Yugi.  
"Y-Yami…" Yugi whispered between tears, he couldn't keep it in forever, and this was his last chance, if he didn't do it now he would die of regret and heart ache, "I love you." He stated firmly but in a whisper that was barely heard by the other. Yami's jaw dropped slightly at his bold statement, but his expression softened, now he understood why Yugi had been so upset during the whole battle.  
Yami pushed him back and looked at his light letting crimson clash with amethyst "I love you too."  
He stated before pressing an unexpected kiss to Yugi's soft lips.

(You know I'm gunna find a way,  
to let you have your way with me…  
You know I'm gunna find the time,  
to catch your hand and make you…  
Stay…)

Yugi felt overjoyed and eagerly pressed another to Yami's lips when they parted. More tears came up to his already glistening amethyst orbs but this time they were happy ones. His love was returned and right now all that matter was the time he spent with Yami. Yugi let out a sob that was half way with a giggle as Yami pressed a kiss to his forehead. Before they knew it the kisses turned needy, as if one soul could not be whole without the contact it was now craving. Yugi pressed himself harder into Yami his tears drying now.  
"Gods Yami…" Yugi whispered just inches from his lips "Is this wrong?" he asked  
"No Aibou…" was the simple response as he slipped Yugi's jacket off his slender shoulders quickly followed by his own.

(I don't care what clothes you wear,  
It's time to love, and I don't care…

You know I'm gunna find a way,  
To let you have your way with me…)

Yugi fell into the soft mattress feeling Yami's fully weight on him making him grunt from the pressure. But they both enjoyed the contact pressing another wanting kiss to each other.

(And if I was running…)

Yami positioned them at the top of the bed and placed loving nips and licks and Yugi's sensitive and soft neck. Yugi mewled at the sensation and hugged his darkness closer.

(You'd be the one who I would be running to,)

Yugi' slipped Yami's black tank off and let his hands roam his toned and tanned chest. A warm pink blush spread across his face as Yami did the same to him. Yami's toyed with his chest softly before going back to his love marked neck.

(And if I was crying…)

Yugi arched his back slightly opening his mouth in a silent gasp as Yami accidently brushed over his need. Yami smirked and pressed another loving kiss to Yugi unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants helping his light work the tight leather off and throwing it into the pile of clothes. Yami laid fully on his soon to be lover deepening the kiss.

(You would be lining the cloud that would pull me through…)

Yami quickly did the same to his pants; both boys feeling the need for each other grow. Their souls wanting more than just kisses and loving caresses. Yami pressed himself against his light again trying desperately to fill the void that seemed to be unquenchable. Yugi hugged him and bent his knees so they brushed on either side of Yami trying to attain the same thing.

(And if I was scared,)

"I love you, Aibou…" Yami whispered against his neck, his hands stroking his sides and outer thighs. Yami hit a sensitive spot making him gasp "I love you to, Yami…"

(Then I would be glad to tell you and walk away…

But I am not lying…  
I am just trying to find my way in…  
To you…)

Soon Yami rid them of their boxers, Yugi's blushed darkened to crimson. And suddenly the realization that this would be his last memory of Yami, his last moment with him, his last hour with his one and only love… Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck pulling the older teen closer pressing his lips to his shoulder wantonly.

(You know I'm gunna find a way,  
to let you have your way with me…

You know I'm gunna find the time  
to catch your hand and make you stay.)

Yami didn't want to hurt his innocent light so he quickly slicked himself and prepared his lover.

(I don't care what clothes you wear,  
It's time to love and I don't care.

You know I'm gunna find a way,  
to let you have your way with me.)

Yugi hugged Yami close feeling him slide his way inside, once Yami held still Yugi let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Yami peppered his neck with kissed trying to hold still for his Aibou. For once the need for each other seemed to be filled like their souls got what they needed, to be one.

(You know I'm gunna find a way,  
to let you have your way with me.

You know I'm gunna find the time,  
to catch your hand and make you stay…)

Yugi's breathing slowed only to hitch again when Yami gave a soft thrust. The pain was matched by the pleasure but he oddly felt content. The pain started to ebb away with each light and loving thrust making the youth moan louder each time.

(I don't care what clothes you wear,  
It's time to love and I don't care.

You know I'm gunna find a way,  
to let you have your way with me.)

Yugi let out a loud moan of want as Yami struck at a special spot. Their pants and loving cries filled the dimly lit room. Yami grew faster and more powerful with each thrust but it was never tainted with lust, only love.

(You know I'm going to find a way,  
to let you have your way with me…)

Yugi gasped and pressed his teeth softly on Yami's shoulder as the waves of pleasure started to build.

(And if I was running…)

Yami panted almost out of breath "Gods Aibou…"

(And if I was crying…)

"Yami…" Yugi moaned out as Yami's thrust increased again.

(And if I was scared…)

Yugi moaned loudly as his pleasure hit the limit, he clawed at Yami's back from the force. Yami combined a grunt with a moan of his own, his own pleasure reaching its limits. Both lovers laid their panting. More tears filled Yugi's amethyst eyes as he realized his time with Yami was up.  
"Please…Yami…Don't go…I love you…"  
"I'll never leave you…"

(You know I'm gunna find a way,  
To let you have your way…with me…)

XXX  
END  
Hope you guys liked it hehe~


End file.
